Comme il faut
by Allego
Summary: Les mauvaises choses qu'on fait pour de mauvaises raisons, ça n'a d'intérêt que si l'on fait ça correctement. Puisque Potter le regardait ainsi, il n'avait plus qu'à abandonner tout espoir de rédemption : il était impardonnable et il s'en foutait. HPSS
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** Comme il Faut

**Disclaming :** Univers, personnages et salaire à JKR.

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** HP/SS

**Avertissement :** Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Désolé pour ceux qui ne supporte pas le yaoi ; veuillez passer votre chemin. Précision : Harry n'a que seize ans.

**Note :** Prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes. Premier HPSS, disons une petite tentative ; n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques (constructive s.v.p.), qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ^^

**Bêta** : **Gwendolyn Jedusor Black**

**/!\ **LEMON.

ooo ooo ooo

**Partie 1**

Les mauvaises choses qu'on fait pour de mauvaises raisons, ça n'a d'intérêt que si l'on fait ça correctement.

Il avait tout juste seize ans. Il aurait dû être à Poudlard, avec ses amis. A la place, il était avec le loup-garou et Severus, bloqué dans une vieille maison qu'il détestait, pour des raisons qu'il exécrait sûrement.

Tout juste trois mois que son cabot de parrain s'en était allé de la plus idiote des façons.

Il le fascinait. Sale gosse.

Le redoutable et redouté maître des potions, connu et reconnu sous le doux nom de Severus Snape, s'en allait plonger dans le grand bordel psychique qui lui servait d'esprit, le séant confortablement calé dans le canapé mité du salon du 12 square Grimmaurd, le regard paumé dans l'observation déroutante du bouquin qu'il tenait ouvert dans ses mains et qu'il ne voyait concrètement pas. En bref, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Et quelles pensées !

Un fatras d'absolution, de culpabilité, de rage profonde et de désir. Et le gosse. Le gosse aussi.

Que faire ? C'était du délire, il devenait fou. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Et c'était _le_ jour.

Parce qu'il y pensait. Parce qu'il l'envisageait. Vraiment.

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

"Vous-y croyez, vous ?" La question le prit par surprise, un peu comme la présence de son interlocuteur.

"Je vous demande pardon ? répondit Snape, son ton le plus cassant quelque peu ébranlé de se sentir ainsi surpris : ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

- Au destin", reprit Potter - puisqu'il s'agissait de lui ; il ne s'agissait que de lui - en désignant le grimoire que tenait Severus.

_Magie Temporelle et Destin, un Paradoxe_. L'œuvre traitait des déplacements dans le temps par le biais de la magie, et de l'absurdité que cela pouvait présenter. Ca lui avait semblé être un livre intéressant - une des vieilleries à l'apparence précieuse trouvée dans la bibliothèque des Black -, mais il commençait à douter franchement de l'intelligence de son auteur qui semblait posséder la subtilité d'un trottoir de Londres. Et encore. Enfin, c'est du moins l'impression qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il parvenait encore à se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Le destin ?

"Ca m'est arrivé. Rarement", répondit Snape. Face au silence, il reprit : "Et vous, Potter-

- Harry", le coupa celui-ci.

Severus l'observa, impassible. Ca ne faisait qu'empirer.

"Harry." Il savoura le son que ça faisait dans sa gorge avant de reprendre faiblement : " Vous croyez au destin ?

- Oui, dit le gamin, avant de froncer les sourcils. Je sais pas.

- Eloquent."

Le Gryffondor lui envoya un sourire lumineux - quand le gamin avait-il commencé à lui sourire comme ça ? - avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de lui. Et Severus Snape, redoutable et redouté maître des potions, n'en menait pas large. Potter, l'Elu, celui là même qui aurait dû le haïr et l'accabler de la culpabilité de la mort de son bien aimé parrain, s'installait confortablement à ses côtés et venait même à tenter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, collé à lui bien plus près que toute bienséance le voudrait. Il faisait ça timidement, doucement, et c'était comme si il hurlait toute l'anormalité de ce qui se passait là, toute l'affection parfaitement incompréhensible qu'il s'était découvert pour son ancien professeur de potion. Et il se contentait d'une jambe contre sa jambe, d'un souffle un peu lent, une odeur musquée...

Un gamin de seize ans entiché, ça n'a rien de subtil. Pas quand c'est de vous qu'il s'entiche. Pas quand ça vous fait cet effet.

Severus baissa le regard sur Harry dont les deux yeux verts pointaient au dessus de son épaule, fixés sur les lignes du grimoire obsolète qu'il ne lisait pas.

Sérieusement. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

ooo ooo ooo

"Je serai rentré dans une semaine, ne t'inquiète pas."

Potter observait sombrement Lupin, alors qu'il passait l'entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd avec un dernier sourire rassurant. Severus se contentait d'un regard implacable, pour cacher au mieux la jalousie qui l'étreignait. Lorsqu'on l'avait chargé, avec le lycanthrope, d'entraîner Potter, il avait dû quitter son rôle d'espion. Découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres - ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé, en lui intimant clairement qu'il n'en aurait rien su si son travail n'avait pas consisté dans l'invasion régulière de l'esprit du gamin pour ses entraînements d'Occlumencie - n'était pas la meilleure des choses face à l'inspection régulière du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les tréfonds de sa matière grise. Il pouvait falsifier ses intentions, pas ses souvenirs. Alors il n'effectuait plus aucunes missions pour l'Ordre - son absence aux meetings de mangemort l'avait définitivement fait passer dans le rang des traîtres, et ce n'était pas un état de fait avec lequel on vivait longtemps au dehors.

Il était enfermé ici, comme l'avait été ce chien de Black. Quelle ironie.

Potter soupira avant de se tourner vers lui. Et avec un petit sourire timide, tout juste accroché à ses lèvres, il dit : "Plus que nous deux, alors ?"

A cet instant, Severus Snape se demanda franchement si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement atroce ou de terriblement merveilleux qu'avait fait un de ses ancêtres pour qu'un truc pareil lui arrive. Vu qu'il comptait bien y faire face - et là, comprenez qu'il n'y céderait pas -, il supposa que ce devait être foutrement atroce.

ooo ooo ooo

"Je pourrais avoir le sel, s'il vous plaît ?"

Severus releva le nez de sa soupe - dans laquelle il n'était pas loin de tremper - pour regarder Potter, interloqué.

"Le sel. S'il vous plaît", répéta le brun.

Snape le lui tendit distraitement.

Il mangeait rarement avec le gosse et Lupin. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux - et comme la dernière fois que ça avait été le cas -, il venait systématiquement prendre ses repas dans la cuisine, avec lui. Potter ne voyait plus ses amis et il n'avait pas la même habitude de la solitude que Severus.

Et il était de bonne compagnie, aussi surprenant que fut cette réalité pour le maître des potions.

Il mangeait calmement, se tenait correctement, il ne le fixait pas - enfin, pas trop. Il se comportait en adulte.

Oh. Mauvaise pensée. Très mauvaise conclusion. Il n'avait que seize ans. Il n'était pas adulte. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que c'était Harry Potter, et Severus devait bien être le premier à reconnaître que, avant l'âge, les circonstances font un homme. Potter était un homme ?

Un jeune homme. Un adolescent mûr qui, de la plus absurde, de la plus irréaliste, de la plus abracadabrantesque des façons, s'était trouvé un tendre penchant pour lui, Severus Snape. Il était certain de ça. Il était Legilimens, il fouillait l'esprit de Potter deux fois par semaine depuis le début de l'été. Et même au delà de ça, il était observateur. Quoique, il n'était pas sûr que son talent d'observation eût pu surpasser ses préjugés si les barrières du gamin n'avaient pas été si basses : il percevait tout. Ses souvenirs, ses ressentiments. Une confusion d'émotions dont il était presque certain que Potter lui même avait du mal à y trouver un quelconque sens.

Severus avait vu _ça_ évoluer. Doucement. Subtilement. Il en faisait des rêves parfois. Le gosse nu, dans ses bras. Ou nu, sous lui.

Folie !

Il avait fait pas mal de choses immorales dans sa vie, mais ça ! Non, il ne pouvait pas tomber si bas.

"Je me demandais... Comme les Weasley sont partis, peut-être que vous devriez prendre une des chambres au premier étage."

La voix hésitante du Gryffondor l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Une chambre ? Le premier étage ? Là où se trouve celle du gosse...

Severus releva la tête et admira un instant l'innocent gamin se mordiller la lèvre, attendant sa réponse.

"Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il simplement.

- Et bien, tenta l'adolescent, la chambre que vous avez maintenant est au quatrième, elle est plus petite, et puis, elle est plus éloignée du laboratoire que vous avez aménagé au rez-de-chaussée.

- Le laboratoire était déjà là, souffla Snape, résigné : il savait déjà sa réponse.

- Ah bon ?

- Les vieilles demeures de familles sang-pur sorcières en ont toujours un, expliqua-t-il. Il était souvent nécessaire d'avoir son propre laboratoire étant donné que, il n'y a pas longtemps encore, les tentatives d'empoisonnement interfamiliales étaient monnaie courante. En général, il y avait toujours un membre de la famille qui devenait maître en potions, un peu comme il était courant de voir, chez les familles moldues aisées, un des cadets entrer dans les ordres.

- Vous voulez dire que d'être maître des potions, c'est comme entrer dans les ordres ?" s'exclama Potter, amusé.

Et quel homme faisait Snape alors, maintenant qu'il le regardait entre ses yeux plissés, maintenant qu'il le savourait sans s'en cacher ? Ses joues rosies et son sourire qui se figeait - pris pas surprise, pauvre sourire - sur ses lèvres rouges...

"Non, Potter, acheva-t-il sans aucune merci, ce n'est certainement pas la même chose."

Et Severus se dit que finalement si, il pouvait tomber bien bas.

ooo ooo ooo

"Heu, je vous déconseille cette pièce. C'est là où dormait un des jumeaux."

Severus recula prudemment hors de la chambre. Non, mais franchement, dans quel genre de merdier était-il en train de se fourrer ? Il avait accepté. Evidemment. Que faire d'autre ? Il était humain, et les arguments du gosse étaient sensés. Ceux qui voulaient qu'il resta là où il était ne faisaient pas le poids. Pas face _à ça_.

"Vous devriez vous installer dans celle-ci, personne-"

Harry s'interrompit alors que Snape passait devant la chambre qu'il lui désignait - celle en face de la sienne - pour en ouvrir une qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir.

"Où celle-là, conclu Harry, quelque peu dépité. Vous voulez que je vous aide à descendre vos affaires ?

- Non, ça ira", répondit Snape avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Bien, pensa le plus jeune, infiniment déçu. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu, mais, de toute évidence, ça n'était pas arrivé. Il traîna des pieds, retournant vaquer à ses occupations : ennui profond et lecture intensive.

Le maître des potions, de son côté, ferma les yeux, complètement ébranlé. Celle-ci ? Et puis quoi encore ? Quelques mètres déjà, c'était bien trop près. Mais un palier, c'était si vite passé.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Rien... Encore. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Rien. Exactement. C'est ce qui devait arriver : rien. Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa. Et comme il était un maître du stoïcisme, il sortit sa valise miniaturisée de sa poche, lui fit reprendre sa taille d'un sort et entreprit de sortir ses quelques affaires, comme si de rien n'était.

Voilà, c'était aussi facile que ça : ce qu'on ne pouvait changer, mieux valait l'ignorer.

Mais surtout, oh, Surtout ! Mieux valait se méfier des solutions qui se récitaient en une phrase ! Elles étaient indubitablement foireuses.

ooo ooo ooo

La guerre présente systématiquement des phases de l'histoire où tous les principes moraux sont nuancés, distordus, voir même complètement inversés...

Quelle bonne excuse.

Ils étaient en guerre.

Oh, il y en avait d'autres, évidemment : la fréquence de ses derniers rapports - en d'autres termes : leur rareté -, le flirt maladroit si tentateur du gosse, et son joli petit cul. L'intérêt qu'il lui portait, tout simplement...

Severus n'avait jamais su dire non à quelqu'un qui lui montrait de l'intérêt. Pour tout dire, ils avaient été trois : Lily Evans - dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux -, le Seigneur des Ténèbres - pour qui il avait sacrifié sa jeunesse et les restes de son innocence -, Albus Dumbledore - à qui il avait offert ses dernières années, et sa pénitence.

Et Harry... Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

Qu'allait-il lui prendre, lui qui lui portait plus d'attention encore qu'aucun ne l'eût jamais fait ?

Pour Lily, il avait accepté de mourir de honte lorsqu'il l'avait fallu. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait bien voulu mourir de douleur. Pour Dumbledore, il mourrait tout court.

Et pour Potter ? De quoi crèverait-il pour lui ?

"Vous ne faites jamais rien d'amusant ?"

Le maître des potions laissa traîner un regard froid sur le gamin qui osait l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Ils étaient tous deux dans le salon de la maison, lisant chacun dans leur coin - Severus était venu profiter de la pièce lumineuse et le Gryffondor eut vite fait de le rejoindre. Le Serpentard s'aperçut qu'il s'était contenté de tourner les pages de son grimoire sans en lire une seule ligne, mais cela ne l'étonna guère. Chaque instant près du gamin déclenchait chez lui une intense concentration, et il avait tendance à perdre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il en oubliait même la présence du centre de ses réflexions, celui qui savait si bien se rappeler à lui :

"C'est vrai, vous ne faites que lire, faire des potions, lire...

- Je sortirais bien faire un tour, Potter, mais je risquerais d'en mourir, répondit sèchement Snape.

- On peut faire des choses amusantes sans sortir ! répliqua le gosse, du tac au tac.

- "On peut", Mr Potter ? Qui a dit que j'avais envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec vous ?"

Le garçon baissa la tête, bêtement blessé. Et le pire, c'est que Severus en ressentit une signifiante culpabilité.

Bon sang, que ne fallait-il pas faire... Il soupira.

"Très bien, Potter, que voulait vous faire... d'amusant, finit-il avec un dédain évident.

- Eh bien... On pourrait... Faire une partie d'échec ? tenta le Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi pas", dit Severus, en pinçant les lèvres.

Potter se leva aussitôt, un grand sourire venu séjourner sur sa figure, et il partit récupérer un plateau de jeu abandonné sur un coffre antique reposant dans la pièce. Un nuage de poussière s'en éleva et une belle toux prit l'adolescent de court. Il s'époumona et fit tomber la moitié des pièces sur le tapis mité.

"Merde ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'agenouiller pour récupérer les petites figurines.

- Langage, Potter !"

Le gamin grommela méchamment en s'agitant à quatre pattes à la poursuite d'un cavalier récalcitrant, et Severus en ravala son rictus moqueur.

Il s'éclaircit même la gorge.

"Vous pourriez m'aider, au moins.

- Je préfère admirer le spectacle."

Quelle maladresse. Ca lui ressemblait si peu.

Potter se redressa sur ses genoux et pivota sur lui-même pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur. En réponse, Snape étendit ses jambes nonchalamment.

Voilà. Des années d'espionnage pour ça : la parfaite maîtrise de la détente feinte. Harry soupira et se redressa, abandonnant les pièces perdues à leur nouvelle vie sauvage. Il reposa le plateau de jeu sur le vieux coffre avant d'aller s'avachir dans un fauteuil.

"J'en ai marre.

- Racontez ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse.

- Ca ne vous déprime pas, vous, d'être coincé ici ? demanda Harry, dépité. Je veux dire, vous devez bien faire quelque chose quand vous ne travaillez pas."

Le maître des potions ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ça. Que faisait-il lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas ? Il lisait des traités de potion, en écrivait. Il étudiait des vieux parchemins runiques de magie noire. Il buvait un verre - plusieurs - de Scotch devant la cheminée en regrettant... Un tas de choses, en fait.

Et parfois... Parfois, d'une façon complètement imprévisible, Severus rencontrait d'autres personnes, de telle sorte qu'il lui arrivait de partager son lit - ou une chambre d'hôtel - avec quelqu'un, une fois tous les tremblements de terre.

S'amuser ?

Severus n'avait jamais essayé. Il avait cru le faire, parfois, mais s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait que de tentatives d'intégration sociale, et de beaux échecs, en prime.

"Vous avez déjà-, le Gryffondor s'interrompit de lui même et agita la tête. Non, oubliez ça.

- J'ai déjà quoi, Potter ? reprit le Serpentard, dans un soupir.

- Je-", s'interrompit-il encore, les joues subitement rouges.

Severus se redressa dans son siège, percevant un sujet délicat poindre. Le garçon gardait les yeux rivés au sol en mordillant sa lèvre.

Délicieux. Un paquet de complications en perspective.

Au point où il en était...

"Parlez Potter, je n'ai pas toute la vie."

Le Gryffondor releva les yeux, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

" ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je sais, c'est stupide comme question, ça ne me regarde pas-

- Non. Je n'ai pas compris votre question.

- Oh. Hum. Je crois- Vous- Vous avez déjà été... Attiré par un homme ?"

Normalement, une telle question aurait dû provoquer une colère froide chez le maître des potions, mais les choses étaient telles qu'il n'en ressentit qu'une excitation honteuse.

"Vous avez raison, ça ne vous regarde pas."

La gamin baissa les yeux, rougissant de plus belle.

"Néanmoins... Je suppose que cette question cache une préoccupation personnelle", reprit Severus.

Evidemment. Et c'était si grossièrement demandé. Le gosse était un piètre dissimulateur, vraiment.

Mais il ne disait rien, là. Il regardait sombrement ses mains, le rouge dans son cou estompé. Peut-être qu'il savait ce qu'il demandait, en fait ? Après tout, il avait dû courage. Oui. C'était une qualité qu'on pouvait lui attribuer, et puis Severus devait bien reconnaître qu'il donnait au relationnel un aspect bien plus terrifiant - humiliant - qu'il n'en était vraiment.

"Harry..."

Comme c'était bizarre. Pas vraiment inapproprié. Après tout, il n'était plus son professeur, et il faisait tous deux partis de l'ordre. Comme des collègues ? Peut-être pas, non, pas encore.

Il soupira. Allez. C'était lui l'adulte, après tout. Et puis peut-être qu'il se trompait. C'était si délirant, une chose pareille. Sûrement...

"Est-ce que vous vous sentez attiré par un homme ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Sans le regarder, Harry hocha la tête.

"Vous savez que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser pour ce genre d'interrogation ?

- J'ai crû...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez crû ?

- Je- Vous aime bien. Vous me tolérez, non ? questionna le garçon avec espoir.

- Vous êtes attiré par moi ?

- Oui."

Voilà. C'était dit. C'était irrémédiable. C'était... Evident. Attendu.

Excitant.

... Peut-être un viking particulièrement barbare. Sa mère avait des aïeux nordiques, s'il se souvenait bien... Oui, quelqu'un de franchement horrible devait lui avoir cédé cette vie. Un foutu coup du sort, voilà ce qu'il devait être...

"Vous feriez mieux d'oublier ça, Potter."

Et sur ce, il se leva.

"Attendez ! Ce n'est pas si simple ! s'exclama le gamin, la voix un peu enrouée, je- Je vous ai vu me regarder- Vous- Vous-"

Severus s'en alla sans en écouter plus. Sans un regard de plus. Droit vers sa chambre, où il avait eu la brillante idée d'entreposer une bouteille de Scotch.

ooo ooo ooo

La nuit.

La nuit, tout se déforme. On ne sait plus trop ce qui existe et ce qu'on rêve. Ce qu'on doit rêver. C'est incontrôlable, la nuit. Parce qu'on est faible. On ne voit pas très bien, et on a sommeil.

Oui. C'était une bonne excuse, ça aussi.

Cette nuit.

Du bruit. Une latte de parquet qui craque. Un silence et un souffle lent.

Harry.

Severus Snape aimait la nuit. Et le sol froid sous ses pieds. Severus Snape aimait le silence fragile que le noir imposait. Et les bruits qu'on entendait si bien.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ses mouvements engourdis par l'heure tardive et l'alcool qu'il avait bu ce soir. Et dans l'ombre nocturne, Harry Potter se tenait, là, la respiration retenue et l'oreille tendue. Devant sa porte. Comme il l'avait perçu.

Il croisa le regard vert du garçon, et il y vit du désir. Un désir d'adolescent : stupide et démesuré. Mais du désir.

Et le garçon s'approcha. Hésita.

"Venez."

Un murmure. Comme rêvé. Severus l'avait dit et il s'en arracherait la langue... Plus tard.

Il s'effaça, laissant le gamin tremblant entrer dans sa chambre, sans le regarder. S'il le regardait, il en mourrait de honte et il savait qu'il n'avait plus la force d'arrêter, de toute façon. Il le croyait. Enfin, il n'essayait pas très fort.

Il referma la porte. Sur eux. Dans le secret de la nuit et de cette chambre.

Quelle sorte d'homme était-il donc ?

En face de lui, l'adolescent hésitant déboutonna le haut de son pyjama rouge, les mains tremblantes et la tête haute.

Il devait être de ces hommes banals, égoïstes. Sûrement.

Il fit un pas. Un autre. Et il l'avait dans ses bras, et sous ses lèvres.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Enfin, cette partie là.

"Si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, il va falloir me le dire."

Harry déglutit et hocha nerveusement la tête, mais il ne dit rien.

Bien. Severus l'embrassa et il se haït d'aimer la réponse inexpérimentée du gosse. Merlin, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Mais personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher et sa conscience s'en était allée crever dans un coin il y avait quelques temps déjà.

Il l'effeuilla. Et il se déshabilla. Il le toucha, le goûta. Et il le prit.

Profondément. Douloureusement.

"Oh..."

Il ne détournait pas le regard du garçon. Deux yeux verts l'observait, emplis de désir et d'angoisse. Et tant d'innocence encore...

Il l'avait pris en face, pour pouvoir rassurer le gosse, et surtout pour voir l'expression de son plaisir : les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes, les joues rouges... Les yeux grands ouverts.

"Ca va ?"

Potter acquiesça un instant : "Je-" et déglutit. Severus se retira un peu de lui, avant de revenir doucement, et il eut le plaisir d'entendre un gémissement du gosse alors que son étroitesse l'enserrait.

Sa première expérience.

Un gamin, encore. Avec un homme bien indélicat.

Lui.

Et là, à voir la confiance que lui accordait le garçon, et à sentir ses mains hésitantes se poser ça et là sur lui sans trop savoir où s'attarder, Severus se dit que tant qu'à faire quelque chose d'aussi inapproprié, il le ferait avec dévouement.

ooo ooo ooo

**Voilà la première partie.**

**Review ?**


	2. Partie 2

**Titre : **Comme il Faut

**Disclaming : **Univers, personnages et salaire à JKR.

**Rating : **M

**Avertissement :** Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Désolé pour ceux qui ne supporte pas le yaoi ; veuillez passer votre chemin. Précision : Harry n'a que seize ans.

**Note : **Prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes. Premier HPSS, disons une petite tentative ; n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques (constructive s.v.p.), qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ^^

**Bêta : Gwendolyn Jedusor Black**

**RAR :**

Flo : Pas tant démoralisant que démoralisé. T'inquiètes, ça ira mieux pour lui.

Aemilia : Mais je t'en pris ^^

Yuna : je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera autant de se chapitre. Et pardon pour l'attente.

Crackos : Oh ! Merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie. Arg, je suis toute frétillante devant ta review, elle est super encourageante !

Devil Of Love : Et oui, je suis une grande fan de HPSS. Oh ! Fabuleux ! Je chamboule tes fondements ? C'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ai fait ! Merci.

**/!\ **LEMON**. Le rating est justifié.**

**Voilà, le chapitre a mis du temps, mais je suis passé par une période d'examen compliquée et je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour écrire, encore moins pour lire. J'ai décidé de faire plus des trois parties prévues au départ en relisant le premier chapitre que je n'avais pas vu depuis quelques temps. L'histoire sera un peu plus complexe et je pense que ce chapitre reflète déjà ça. Il est plus étoffé, et je crois (et j'espère) que vous l'apprécierais !**

**J'attends vos avis avec une impatience monstre ^^**

ooo ooo ooo

_Sa première expérience._

_Un gamin, encore. Avec un homme bien indélicat._

_Lui._

_Et là, à voir la confiance que lui accordait le garçon, et à sentir ses mains hésitantes se poser ça et là sur lui sans trop savoir où s'attarder, Severus se dit que tant qu'à faire quelque chose d'aussi inapproprié, il le ferait avec dévouement._

ooo ooo ooo

**Partie 2**

Le matin.

L'aube, plutôt. Quand les oiseaux gazouillent et que le soleil se lève.

L'air frais de la chambre lugubre et le corps chaud serré contre lui.

Severus tourna la tête pour observer le bras qu'on lui avait si sournoisement emprunté et la tête qui y reposait.

Harry Potter.

Ah, si son crétin de père savait ! Severus en regretta sa mort. James Potter... Sûrement que rien de ça n'aurait eu lieu s'il avait été vivant...

La tête remua et une mèche de cheveux noirs tomba sur les yeux que le gamin - Harry - entrouvrait. Le maître des potions observa silencieusement le manège : un petit battement de cils, un bâillement et un étirement qui colla son jeune amant tout contre lui. Et la surprise, évidemment. Les souvenirs. Le rejet ?

Non, juste un sourire.

"Bonjour, finit-il par murmurer - les matins aussi étaient silencieux.

- Bonjour", répondit le Gryffondor, rougissant, une lèvre enfermée entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de trop sourire - ça donnait l'air con.

Severus reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, respira profondément et replia son bras toujours occupé - Potter n'avait pas encore dû se rendre compte de sur quoi il reposait - pour accrocher le torse du brun. Il caressa doucement la peau douce qu'il y rencontra.

Voilà. Un truc bien. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. De l'attention. De la tendresse ? Quoi que ce soit, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse trouver à faire.

Enfin...

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

Peut être s'y prenait-il mal ? Severus retira son bras un peu brusquement et se releva sur un coude pour le regarder. Harry gardait les yeux au plafond en rougissant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Severus avant de grimacer. Quelle question idiote. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Voyons, il venait de se réveiller contre son ancien professeur de potion. Il avait couché avec un type qui avait l'âge d'être son père, et qui était loin d'être le meilleur choix qu'on puisse faire pour ce genre de chose de toute façon. Mais le gamin n'avait pas l'air de regretter : il rougissait juste, comme un petit puceau pris en pleine séance de masturbation.

"Harry", Severus se pencha au dessus de lui.

Ne pouvant plus éviter le regard de son aîné, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir et dire : " Je- J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

- Pour ça ?" demanda Snape en lui désignant son entrejambe.

Harry acquiesça et laissa échapper un regard gourmand qui lorgna le corps nu de l'homme, non sans s'attarder sur ce qu'il n'avait qu'entrevu dans la pénombre de la veille. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Severus refréna un frémissement sous la chaleur du désir qu'il percevait chez le garçon. Allez, doucement… Il passa la main sous le drap - sur Harry - et le saisit entre ses doigts. L'adolescent grogna, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Tandis que le Serpentard pressait dans sa main sa chair dure, le Gryffondor saisit le drap dans un gémissement et agrippa l'épaule de l'homme. Et aussi vite que devrait le faire un adolescent plutôt inexpérimenté, Harry vint sous les doigts du maître des potions.

"Ca va mieux ?" interrogea Snape à son oreille, après qu'il eu repris ses esprits

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, le souffle court.

"Potter sans voix. Je pensais que ce jour béni n'arriverait jamais, reprit-il cyniquement.

- Allez vous faire voir", dit Harry. Il souriait et ses yeux se fermèrent pour lui faire prendre un air béat. Severus se sentit incroyablement fier. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, ça.

Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, ignorant sa demi-érection et combattant durement sa pudeur. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il se faisait vieux. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi jeune depuis longtemps, aussi. En fait, il se sentait surtout comme un vieux con, mais bon, un vieux con satisfait pour le moment. Et ça, c'était pas mal.

ooo ooo ooo

Harry grimaça douloureusement en s'asseyant. L'odeur du petit déjeuner que Dobby s'était chargé de leur apporter - comme tous les repas qu'ils avaient eu ici depuis que Molly Weasley était retournée au Terrier - embaumait la cuisine. L'elfe se faisait bien discret pour ce qu'en savait Harry, mais il supposa que Dumbledore lui avait donné des ordres stricts quand à ses déplacements entre Poudlard et ici.

"Buvez ça."

Harry sursauta en voyant une main faire irruption dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas entendu Snape arriver. Il fixa platement la fiole que ce dernier venait de déposer sur la table, devant lui, mais il n'osa pas se tourner vers le Serpentard. Trop mal aux fesses. Il rougit à cette pensée et se félicita que l'homme se trouva derrière lui. Il se saisit finalement de la potion pour l'avaler d'un trait.

Harry sentit aussitôt la douleur et les courbatures de la nuit s'estomper.

En face de lui, Severus - pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi ? - s'assit tranquillement, la Gazette des Sorciers grande ouverte entre les mains. Comment faisait-il ? Il agissait si normalement. Harry supposa que c'était comme ça qu'était un adulte blasé face au sexe. Alors que l'adolescence en faisait quelque chose de si sacré... Le Gryffondor n'y loupa pas. Il se sentait frémissant à la vue de cet individu qu'il avait - et qui l'avait - connu intimement. Il voulait fredonner et danser en pensant à cette nuit. Et face à tant d'indifférence, il se demandait bien si, cette nuit, il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Il remua sur sa chaise et, au vu de l'absence totale de réaction du journal et de l'individu qui se trouvait derrière, il décida de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner.

Ses œufs au plat ne ressemblaient plus à rien et ses toasts avaient un goût de plastique. Il était sensé être heureux et voir la vie en rose, non ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Enfin... Pas tout à fait.

Mais ce qu'il voulait s'éloignait tant de la personnalité de Severus Snape qu'il supposa que les choses se portaient bien ainsi. Il tenta un coup d'œil vers l'homme et perçut le bref scintillement d'un regard brûlant qu'on aurait laissé tomber sur lui, par inadvertance, au dessus du journal ouvert. Peut-être...

Peut-être que les choses se portaient bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, finalement.

Soudain, l'odeur de la marmelade lui parut délicieuse et les œufs qu'il avait massacrés avec tant de soin le firent saliver. Il se sentait comme un homme affamé, et il se dit que si c'était ça que d'être un homme, alors il saurait s'en arranger.

ooo ooo ooo

L'incertitude, c'était quelque chose dont Harry avait une certaine habitude. Mais pas cette tension, cette impatience qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de sa journée. L'insupportable sensation que tout se passait normalement - aussi normalement que pouvait être quoi que ce soit le concernant -, alors que rien ne l'était plus vraiment.

Il avait couché avec Snape.

C'était... sensationnel. Inimaginable.

Et rien d'inhabituel depuis. Enfin... Il y avait ces flash-back incessants, et la chaleur constante qui lui creusait les reins. La tête qui lui tournait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son odeur. Trois - ou peut-être quatre - effleurements appuyés de lui. Et la trace qu'avaient laissée des doigts trop serrés sur sa cuisse gauche.

L'envie, aussi. Mais ça, ce n'était pas très insolite.

Harry regardait la porte de la salle de bain du premier étage comme il avait regardé la porte de la chambre du bout du couloir la veille. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas surprendre. Il fallait savoir provoquer la chance, non ?

Il toqua poliment.

A l'intérieur, le maître des potions se brossait les dents avec dignité. Il s'essuya la bouche au son des coups à la porte et après avoir pointé prudemment son regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face, il annonça : "C'est ouvert."

Lentement, l'adolescent passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avant d'entrer silencieusement. Severus restait immobile, penché au dessus du lavabo. Il fixait son reflet impatiemment.

Harry se sentit soudain bien moins courageux et il déglutit avant de se diriger vers lui. Il prit sa brosse à dent et, tout en envahissant minutieusement l'espace vital du Serpentard, il s'appliqua à se préparer pour la nuit. Il fit vite. Il avait trop peur que l'homme ne s'échappe.

Et finalement : "Est-ce que je peux venir ce soir aussi ?

Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait fait pour dire ça si platement, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait formulé la question dans sa tête. Il y pensait tant que ça devait être tombé dans l'inconscience, cette obsession. Où allait-il dormir, cette nuit ?

Snape le fixa avec surprise avant d'acquiescer, l'air toujours un peu déconcerté.

Le Gryffondor quitta la pièce avant que l'homme ne change d'avis et fonça dans sa chambre. Là, il fit face à un dilemme d'un genre bien agréable : devait-il mettre son pyjama ou rester habillé ? Dans le doute, il se changea. Il n'était pas sûr de finir en tenue d'Adam ce soir, mais pour encourager le sort, il ne mit que le bas. Et à pied nu, il rejoignit la chambre du bout du couloir. La porte était ouverte et personne ne l'y attendait. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Les serpents, fétiches des Black, se faisaient récurrents dans cette maison et cette pièce ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Harry trouvait une fascination malsaine à ce décor. Il les regardait et il se disait que ces bêtes là devaient avoir été témoins de bien des choses, en tant d'années. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était possible d'en ramener un à la vie, pour voir, pour qu'il lui raconte son histoire...

"Vous vous rendez compte, j'espère, de l'anormalité de cette situation ?"

Harry tourna la tête sans bouger de sa place au bout du lit. Il avait ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il devait avoir froid, ainsi accoutré, pensa Severus. Il le regardait en silence depuis une bonne minute et il s'était arrêté sur cette pensée lumineuse, qui lui avait paru d'une telle vérité qu'il se devait de la dire.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Comme ça, il balança la vérité à son rôle de banale évidence. "J'ai l'habitude."

Dans ce cas...

Severus ferma la porte avant d'avancer dans la chambre. Il retira sa robe - immense carcan noir plein de minuscules boutons -, ses chaussures, chaussettes et chemise. Il s'arrêta là. Harry se leva. Il vint se placer devant lui, et puis il accrocha ses mains au bord de son pantalon noir. Il le rapprocha et baissa le regard pour suivre l'avancée de ses doigts le long de la braguette.

Le Serpentard inspira nerveusement alors que le jeune homme contre lui s'attelait à le déshabiller de la plus anormale des façons : patiemment, amoureusement. Non. Enfin, si, ça en avait l'air. C'était bizarre.

Pantalon et sous-vêtement vinrent s'échouer à ses pieds. Il s'en détacha.

Quelle pitié tout de même : se faire apprendre l'amour par un gamin. Il prit la main du plus jeune et l'amena sur le lit. Et comme le bon élève qu'il avait toujours était, il appliqua la leçon à la lettre. Et il lui fit l'amour.

Vraiment.

ooo ooo ooo

Même sur le plafond...

Harry se demanda brièvement si on ne pouvait pas faire de conclusion d'ordre psychiatrique face à un tel fétichisme. Les serpents...

Il avait le sien, nu, endormi contre lui. Qui en avait un, imprimé sur le bras, sortant du gouffre béant d'une bouche squelettique. Si on oubliait ça et la guerre et ses emmerdes, la vie se portait plutôt bien. Comment oublier ?

"Remus rentre aujourd'hui."

Un autre élan de son subconscient. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le penser qu'il le disait déjà. Il chercha l'heure du regard, mais elle n'était nulle part. Pas d'horloge, ni de montre. Et en septembre à Londres, le temps ne laissait déjà plus deviner l'heure qu'il était. Il s'assit précipitamment.

"Merlin, Potter, arrêtez de gigoter !

- Remus rentre aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Harry, au désespoir.

Le maître des potions le saisit par le bras et le tira contre lui. "Je sais, Potter, j'ai mis le réveil à six heure.

- Oh. Mais où ça ?"

Severus ouvrit un œil, agacé. Il chercha du regard le réveil sur sa table de nuit mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il se redressa brusquement et se pencha au bord du lit pour le voir finalement, échoué au sol et quelque peu abîmé. Il le ramassa. L'aiguille ne tournait plus, arrêtée au moment où ils l'avaient sûrement éjecté par terre, durant leurs ébats.

"Merde."

Harry eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce juron qu'il dut faire avec un Severus Snape se promenant nu, vers on ne sait où. Il était nu, c'était surtout ça qui captivait.

"Il est neuf heure passé, dit Severus en fixant sombrement une montre qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son pantalon.

- Quoi ! s'exclama le plus jeune dans un chuchotement étranglé. Remus a dit que le portoloin le ramènerait à huit heures !

- Je sais Potter !" grogna-t-il.

Il prit des vêtements propres dans sa valise, et après un sort de nettoyage qui lui irrita la peau, il les mit. Son jeune et bien mal avisé amant le regardait sans bouger, enroulé dans les draps.

Présentable, il ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

"Allez prendre une douche et rejoignez moi en bas", dit-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

Il n'eut pas à le répéter. Harry sortit du lit précipitamment et, après avoir récupéré et enfilé son pantalon, il se jeta au dehors pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Merde. C'était le mot. Remus avait dû toquer à sa chambre. Il le faisait quand il rentrait et qu'il n'était pas réveillé. Il avait dû s'inquiéter. Sûrement était-il monté interroger Severus à son ancienne chambre. Mais il n'y était plus. Après ?

Oh, Merlin. Il avait la nausée et l'estomac noué. Il finit de se doucher en s'efforçant de ne plus penser à rien. Ca irait. Severus était là, alors tout irait bien.

ooo ooo ooo

_L'odorat du loup-garou est inégalable_.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Si Lupin était bien venu à l'heure prévue, alors il savait. Du bas de l'escalier déjà, il devait avoir senti l'odeur du sexe - l'odeur intense de l'excitation sexuelle surpassait tout -, et au premier, il avait certainement su qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la pièce du fond ; Severus avait le sommeil léger d'ordinaire mais cette nuit, il s'était magnifiquement épuisé. Lupin aurait aussi bien pu entrer dans la chambre qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine.

Personne.

Le lycan aurait dû déjà être là. Il y a une heure, en fait, qu'il aurait dû être là... Une heure sans se manifester ? Après les avoir surpris dans une situation si inappropriée ?

Bon sang, où était Lupin ?

De sa démarche silencieuse, Severus traversa rapidement les pièces de l'étage avant de remonter au premier. Il toqua à la chambre de Lupin, pris d'un doute insensé. Mais le maraudeur n'y était pas. Il ouvrit la porte et ne trouva qu'une pièce vide et bien rangée.

"Alors ?"

Le Serpentard fit volte face. Harry sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et un air tendu sur le visage.

"Il n'est pas là", dit Severus, un peu perturbé par ce fait. C'était inespéré. Inquiétant en fait. Il devait le signaler... Il devait...

"Je vais me doucher."

Harry l'observa sans comprendre alors qu'il passait devant lui.

ooo ooo ooo

Il avait peur. Il n'était pas lâche, pas même prudent. Non. Severus Snape venait de comprendre qu'il tenait à ça, à Harry, à cette forme irréelle de chaleur humaine qu'il lui offrait. Son affection. Son intérêt. Sa personne.

Et ça le perturbait.

L'eau chaude de la douche se déversait sur ses muscles engourdis, avec ce tintamarre assourdissant... Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit en bouillie. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui avait tout supporté de l'occlumencie, la légilimencie et la torture, il ne se remettait pas de cette impression violente de bonheur qui le traversait. Et cette angoisse...

Il ne vivait plus. Lorsque Lily était morte, il s'était mis entre parenthèses. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais tout était centré sur son mal-être, sa culpabilité et sa rédemption. Et là... Il redevenait égoïste. Comme le jour où il avait attrapé Black et qu'il espérait avec fureur son ordre de Merlin : conforté par une décennie de monotonie et ses vielles rancœur, il s'était pardonné, juste un instant.

Et ça recommençait... Dans le manège insensé qu'était cette guerre qui reprenait. C'était inconcevable. Ce n'était pas bon du tout... Non, c'était le pire des moments. Mais le cœur y était, et il sentait déjà quelque chose en lui qui criait "JE LE MERITE !". Une bête, une chose insensée qui disait "J'ai fait de mon mieux, qu'on me laisse enfin !".

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser dévorer.

ooo ooo ooo

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Mangez", ordonna-t-il.

La cuisine était d'un calme oppressant. Ils s'y étaient habitués, toute cette baraque était comme ça. Mais ce matin, l'atmosphère habituelle se fondait dans un rien d'excitation et d'inquiétude : le ressenti des gens coupables.

Harry s'assit devant un bol en observant le maître des potions, les sourcils froncés. Snape balança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et s'agenouilla dans une position embarrassante qui laissa le jeune Gryffondor tout remué. A quatre pattes, Severus gueula " Bureau du directeur, Poudlard ! ", avant de plonger la tête dans le feu.

A l'autre bout du réseau de cheminette, au cœur de la forteresse magique qu'était Poudlard, le bois calciné d'un feu soudain devenu vert accueillit la charmante tête du maître des potions.

"... des groupes importants ne vont pas déclarer-

- Severus ! Mon garçon !" coupa le directeur.

Il était assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et l'œil pétillant. Et en face de lui, assis à un mètre à peine de la cheminée, Remus Lupin se tenait là, calé dans un de ces fauteuils moelleux dont seul Albus avait le secret.

Severus fixa le loup-garou dans l'expectative. Il n'eut droit à rien d'autre qu'un regard chaleureux et un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

"Severus ?" Les yeux clignotants comme une de ces immondes décorations de Noël moldue, Albus le regardait comme si il savait.

Il savait ?

"Je venais vous prévenir du retard de Lupin sur son heure d'arrivée, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas raison de _s'inquiéter_, dit-il, susurrant le dernier mot comme il aurait parlé de la pire des absurdités.

- Oui, Remus a raté son portoloin. Il a transplané devant l'école : il avait des informations à me rapporter, et... Quelques égratignures à faire soigner", acheva Albus en l'observant soudain d'une façon étrange : ses sourcils se froncèrent, lui donnant l'air du type qui comprend qu'il a raté quelque chose et qui n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Expression cocasse sur ce vénérable personnage.

Il ne savait pas.

Mais il en avait conscience. C'était Albus Dumbledore. Il savait tout. Et ce qu'il ignorait n'était rien d'autre que des choses qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir.

"Remus, nous en avons fini je pense, reprit-il en relevant les yeux vers le Gryffondor grisonnant qu'était devenu Lupin. Vous devriez rentrer, je crois que quelqu'un vous attend avec impatience."

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête avant de s'extirper de son siège. Severus esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager de la cheminée, mais Dumbledore l'en dissuada d'un geste : " Severus, j'aimerai que vous reveniez, nous devons discuter d'une certaine affaire ", dit-il en lui lançant un regard si sérieux qu'il s'emboîtait difficilement sur le visage du vieil homme.

Severus se dégagea de la cheminée.

"Remus, il ne lui ai rien arrivé ? Que va faire Dumbledore ? Il sait ?". Le gosse se tenait agenouillé à côté de lui, avec le visage inquiet d'un homme qu'il n'était pas encore.

"Lupin va bien, il ne sait rien. Allez vous asseoir, il arrive", dit froidement Severus avant de se relever. Que lui voulait Dumbledore ?

Savoir, il voulait tout savoir.

Le maître des potions appela ce qu'il y avait en lui du grand maître d'occlumencie, il regarda Harry et son visage inquiet, le feu soudain devenu vert, et il ferma son esprit, de la façon la plus hermétique, la plus discrète qu'il sache manier.

Lupin sortit de la cheminée, et sans plus regarder ni lui, ni Harry, Severus se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et déclara sa destination avant de s'y rendre.

ooo ooo ooo

Le temps maussade de Londres ne s'éloignait pas trop de la grisaille qui étreignait Poudlard. Perché devant la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans son dos mince et la tête levée bien haut, Albus Dumbledore ressemblait à une de ces entités fantomatiques de légendes, qui regardait le monde et le temps passer sans jamais bouger.

Oh ! Rien ne s'éloignait plus de cet homme ! Bien qu'on eut parfois du mal à le qualifier d'Homme.

Albus Dumbledore ne se contentait pas de regarder. Non, en plus de savoir ce qui se passait, il faisait toujours en sorte de prévoir ce qui arriverait. Il le provoquait souvent...

Mais Albus Dumbledore, tout divin eut-il l'air, n'était qu'un homme. Et rien n'était plus dangereux pour un homme que de se prendre pour Dieu. Albus le savait. Evidemment.

Severus prit place sur une des chaises droites qui avaient remplacé les énormes fauteuils qu'il méprisait. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit plus un geste. Il ne pensait à rien.

Pas à Harry. Surtout pas à Harry.

"Severus."

Le directeur se tourna pour lui faire face. Son regard perçant plongea au plus profond de lui, de la plus innocente des façons. Snape l'exécrait, cette façon. Il ne dit rien. Ne fit rien.

Dumbledore acquiesça à on ne sait quoi. Cet horrible air réfléchi imprimait un pli inquiet au coin de sa bouche de vieillard. Il soupira et s'assit à son tour : "Severus. Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi. Une dernière fois."

Le concerné resta silencieux. Mieux valait ne rien dire lorsque chaque mot nous révélait, même à un vieil ami.

"J'ai retrouvé chacun des Horcruxes." Il chuchotait presque. Le Serpentard se redressa dans son siège.

" Déjà ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

- Je les cherche depuis longtemps, acquiesça Albus en s'asseyant. Mais il en reste un. Un que je ne parvenais pas à situer, vois-tu. Je crois savoir où il se trouve."

Dumbledore était un homme impressionnant. Mais lorsqu'il prenait cet air dérangé, là, il fallait avoir peur. Parce que quelque chose d'horrible arrivait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?" se défendit Snape, persuadé au plus profond de son être qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'où se trouvait cette... Chose.

Il était au-dessous de ça. Ca ne le concernait pas.

"Voldemort - Severus. Voldemort n'a pas conscience de la disparition de ses Horcruxes, il s'en ai trop détaché. Mais je crois qu'il ignore l'existence même du dernier d'entre eux. Celui qui existe encore. Mais si son âme - le lambeau qui en reste, ce que le corps qu'il s'est fabriqué contient - est détruit, alors ce dernier morceau qu'il aura laissé sans le savoir s'éveillera.

- Comment pourrait-il avoir créer... _ça_, sans en avoir conscience ?

- Oh, des circonstances inattendues et son orgueil ont permis ce surprenant jeu du sort," répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Il s'arrêta un instant, empêtré dans cette belle remarque. Le Serpentard attendit patiemment, peu pressé de connaître la finalité de cette conversation. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : "Severus, reprit le directeur comme s'il ne se fut jamais arrêté, j'ai l'intime conviction que le... Conteneur de ce dernier fragment d'âme ne saurait être détruit si la disparition de Voldemort venait à le précéder." Plus que jamais, Albus avait l'air d'un fou. Les yeux brillants, la voix basse et une veine vieille de cent ans qui venait pulser à son front, Dumbledore ressemblait à l'un de ces mégalomanes de fictions qui rêvaient de puissance et d'infini.

"Il va falloir que tu le détruises, reprit le vieux directeur.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas, Albus ? s'exclama Snape, pris de panique - ou de quelque chose de très semblable.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Quelque chose disparaîtrait qui ne peux pas disparaître, si je le faisais. Severus, il va falloir que tu me donnes ta parole que tu détruiras cet Horcruxe lorsque le moment viendra.

- Quel moment ? Comment y parviendrai-je, je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit !

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu Severus. Il faut que tu me le promettes."

Severus Snape sentait les ennuis et les choses terribles lorsqu'ils l'approchaient. Il en avait vu tant. Il les connaissait, il n'en avait plus peur.

"Je promets."

A peine ces mots furent-ils dit qu'Albus se saisit brutalement de sa main par dessus le bureau. Un flash de lumière se forma en un lien qui encercla leurs mains jointes avant de disparaître.

Severus était effaré. Les yeux écarquillés, il était totalement figé face à Dumbledore, sa main crochue agrippée à la sienne, et son regard de fou. Oh, oui, ils pétillaient, petits yeux bleus fragiles liés à cet esprit si génial.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'étrangla Snape.

- Un serment inviolable.

- C'est impossible. Il faut être trois ! Il faut quelqu'un pour sceller le serment !"

Finalement, Albus lâcha sa main et, le regard hanté, ses cheveux blancs agités sur son antique crâne, il répondit avec un calme terrifiant : "Tu devrais le savoir depuis longtemps, mon garçon : rien n'est vraiment impossible."

ooo ooo ooo

Potter était là. Assis devant une tasse de thé vide, dans la grande et lugubre cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

"Vous avez fait vite", dit-il en l'accueillant d'un grand sourire.

Comme s'il l'aurait encore attendu. Parce qu'il l'attendait. Merlin. Oh, oui, Severus savait : rien n'était impossible. Vraiment rien.

Le maître des potions acquiesça, écrasé par ce regard ravi qu'avait le garçon. Il le rejoignit de l'autre côté de la table et s'assit près de lui. Parce que quelles que soient les choses à venir, il ne saurait trop faire que d'un peu de courage pour les affronter, et Potter semblait être de ces choses qui lui en donnait.

L'avenir était terrifiant lorsqu'on commençait à y croire.

ooo ooo ooo

Le quotidien. Quelle chose effrayante. S'habituer à une vie pareille, c'était inquiétant.

Et depuis que Lupin était revenu - une semaine déjà -, tout était revenu à ça : le quotidien. Leur quotidien.

Chaque jour, Severus espérait que le Maraudeur retourne en mission, chaque jour il s'en voulait pour ça. Pour les regards qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer au gamin, pour les rêves intenses et l'envie qui le prenait chaque nuit de rejoindre un autre lit.

Les Potter... Quelle que soit la génération, ils lui pourrissaient la vie. Mais il se trouva qu'il préférait celle-ci.

Le devait-il seulement ? Sûrement pas, non. Mais il n'avait que ça. Merlin le protège, car il n'avait que ça. C'était risible.

Et il rit.

"Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent.

- Quoi donc, Potter ?

- Harry."

Severus inspira. Oui. Harry.

"Rire. Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent. Ca vous va bien."

Le retour de Lupin semblait faire passer leur relation pour une espèce d'idylle cachée aux yeux de l'adolescent là où il n'y avait qu'une vague interaction physique pour Severus. Mais le gamin s'y tenait : il s'asseyait encore plus près de lui lorsqu'ils lisaient dans le salon et, pendant leur entraînements, il se permettait des remarques déplacées et des silences confiants. Maintenant, il venait même le déranger dans le laboratoire, s'asseyant sur la table de travail qui lui faisait face et bavassant comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Il se sentait observé. Ca l'agaçait. "Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, _Potter_ ?

- Non. Est-ce qu'on va le faire, ce soir ?"

Merlin.

"C'est vrai, depuis que Remus est arrivé-

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible.

Depuis que Lupin était rentré, il avait su se contrôler. Il s'était tenu occupé, et malgré l'omniprésence de l'adolescent, il arrivait à ne plus l'envisager. Pas comme quelque chose de concret du moins. Un peu comme si la présence d'une autre personne dans la maison rendait le monde trop réel pour que _ça_ ai quoi que ce soit à y faire.

Mais c'était réel.

- Pourquoi ?" interrogea Harry avec une mine de chien battu.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? A cause du loup. Parce que c'était immoral et qu'il en allait de sa vie qu'il resta dans cette maudite baraque ! En aucun cas on ne lui permettrait de rester ici, à proximité du garçon, si ça se savait.

Enfin... Qui le saurait ?

Lupin, d'abord. Lupin qui ne voyait rien, Lupin qui ne réagissait pas au vu du manège sans aucune subtilité de Potter. Lupin qui ne comprenait pas son regard à lui, pour le garçon.

Oh, c'était trop bon. C'était vrai, et puis le mal était déjà fait. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sa vie ? A la bonne heure ! Assez bêtement, il s'y était attaché à sa vie. Mais avec des draps chauds, c'était tellement meilleur... Un corps chaud, c'était aussi bien. Après tout, Severus Snape était un homme de mensonge. Il savait gérer les situations absurdes.

_Est-ce qu'on va le faire ?_

Un gamin, vraiment.

"Quand vous appellerez ça par son nom, alors peut-être qu'on pourra _le faire_."

Le Gryffondor ne rougit pas. "Est-ce qu'on va coucher ensemble à nouveau ?" interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

Severus finit de ranger les ingrédients qui traînaient sur la paillasse avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage au chaudron sale qu'il avait utilisé. Cela fait, il se tourna vers Harry et le toisa.

Oui, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il se privait.

"C'est envisageable."

Et sans prêter attention à l'heureux sourire qu'afficha le Gryffondor à ces mots, il se tourna pour récupérer son carnet de travail. Il devait vérifier la constitution de sa potion Tue-Loup. Peut-être la dernière modification qu'il avait faite avait pour conséquence des dommages cérébraux graves ? Parce que franchement, on avait pas idée d'être aussi aveugle, et il devait bien reconnaître que Lupin n'était pas abruti. Pas à ce point. C'était une idée excessive, vraiment, mais il n'en trouvait pas de meilleur. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Parce que, pas même le plus inconscient des Gryffondor ne... Non, oubliez ça.

C'était ridicule.

ooo ooo ooo

"Dumbledore nous a envoyé la date du prochain meeting," dit Lupin en lui tendant un parchemin enroulé.

Severus lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de se saisir de la missive. Le fait que Potter ai traduit "c'est envisageable" par "ce soir, ma chambre, neuf heures" le rendait un peu nerveux. Neuf heures. Mais qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait dans la tête ? Sitôt que le dîner fut fini, il avait fait les yeux doux à Severus, et que pouvait-il faire, lui, si ce n'est le rejoindre en haut et le punir d'un tel manque de subtilité.

Que faire face à un corps qui vous demande, et tant d'insouciance ?

Quand on avait l'apparence et le caractère peu accommodant de Severus Snape, on s'émerveillait.

Et on tombait, évidemment.

Il l'ignorait - ou du moins, il ne le concevait pas -, mais Harry le trouvait beau. A sa façon. Attirant et troublant, en fait. Et il affectionnait ses sarcasmes et sa froideur : ça le faisait plus honnête à ses yeux. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Harry le regardait comme un corps que l'on demande, et ça, ça dépassait tout. Vraiment tout.

Du bruit leur parvint de l'escalier. L'adolescent - que Severus avait pris soin de chasser de ses draps à l'aube - entra avec la grâce d'un pachyderme et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Severus en marmonnant un bonjour, l'air particulièrement mal réveillé. Le Serpentard rougit avec force, paralysé. Et l'image de Lupin s'étouffant avec un toast ne fit rien pour l'aider.

Le Maraudeur n'avait pas perdu la vue, de toute évidence. Alors il était inconscient.

ooo ooo ooo

Ca l'avait tracassé toute la journée. Ca n'avait pas de sens, et ça, ça l'emmerdait.

Severus leva le nez du magazine de potions qu'il tenait serré entre ses mains - plus pour préserver son image que parce qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment. Il était dans la vaste bibliothèque de la demeure, assis dans un des canapés miteux placés près du feu, et il observait l'acharnement désemparant avec lequel le gamin tentait d'assimiler des principes complexes de métamorphose qui ne pouvait que le dépasser. Potter était installé à une table de travail, à quelques mètres de là, face à Lupin qui se chargeait de soutenir ses efforts.

C'était insensé, sérieusement ! Le gamin l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue. Lui ! Severus Snape ! Et Lupin n'avait pas bronché. Enfin si, il s'était étouffé deux secondes, mais passé cet instant, plus rien. Comme si... Comme si de rien n'était.

Les soupçons, le Serpentard en riait. Les regards en coin, les accusations et les menaces, il pouvait gérer. Mais l'indolente candeur d'un crétin de Maraudeur, ça, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Alors il ruminait.

ooo ooo ooo

Ca empiétait sur les leçons. Oh, au vu de son absence totale de talent pour l'occlumencie, ça n'avait rien d'ennuyeux.

"Huh. Remus ne va pas nous entendre ?"

Concentré sur sa tâche, perdu dans la nuque de Harry, Snape prit le temps de répondre entre deux morsures : "J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait."

Si il avait fait ce qu'il fallait... Harry se colla à l'autre homme, excité par l'exaltante proximité qu'il lui accordait. Il respirait lourdement et des flashs de lumière blanche lui vrillaient les pupilles.

"Assis. Ici", grogna Snape en poussant précipitamment l'adolescent contre un bureau massif qui trônait dans la pièce. Le Gryffondor s'exécuta avec empressement et le maître des potions le saisit sous les cuisses pour lui permettre de se redresser. Il y laissa les mains, plaquant Harry et ses hanches agitées contre son bassin.

Ca lui faisait comme une brûlure dans les reins. Des étincelles lui couraient dans le dos et son esprit n'était bientôt plus qu'un grand vide blanc. Non, tout ce qui importait, c'était ça. Toucher, presser, "Oh", goûter. Snape s'était intimement pressé entre ses jambes et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les serrer incontrôlablement, sa langue profondément enfouie dans le gouffre moite de la bouche du Serpentard. Comment un truc pareil pouvait être aussi bandant ? Ils étaient encore largement habillés, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que ça. Un baiser profond et la pression intense de leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre. C'était... Pas assez.

"Plus", suffoqua Harry.

Severus ricana. "Plus ?

- Oui", et Harry grogna : "Plus." Il s'agrippa violemment aux pans de la chemise de Snape avant de tirer d'un coup sec, faisant craquer les quelques boutons restés fermés. Le geste sembla enflammer son ancien professeur qui lui souleva les jambe plus haut encore et le buta brusquement de ses reins, s'encastrant merveilleusement dans chaque creux que l'adolescent lui présentait. Ils s'arrachèrent - plus ou moins soigneusement - chacun de leurs maudits vêtements, jusqu'à finir par se trouver si nus qu'il eut suffit d'un mouvement précipité pour qu'ils s'emboîtassent l'un dans l'autre.

"Bordel." Il semblait toujours à Harry qu'à ces moments là, tout ce qu'il lui restait de vocabulaire appartenait au rang le plus primitif de son modeste lexique linguistique. Quelle réflexion inutile... "On a pas de... De- Hn !" Voilà : une remarque intéressante devenue bêtement inexprimable suite au dysfonctionnement temporaire de son système nerveux. En levant les yeux, il voyait même les serpents moulés au plafond s'agiter. Deux doigts se pressèrent à ses lèvres.

Merveilleux. Mieux valait laisser parler le corps, puisque les mots manquaient. Il engouffra les doigts entre ses lèvres dans un gémissement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Snape s'enfouisse dans sa moiteur, enserré avec affection et précipitation entre les cuisses de l'adolescent. Le reste ne ressemblait à rien de vraiment commun. Ils commençaient à s'habituer l'un à l'autre, et ça rendait le sexe indescriptible. Une danse insensée, saccadée et démesurée au rythme irrégulier. Comme une transe. Un truc incontrôlable qui vous prend aux tripes. C'était aussi beau à faire qu'à regarder. Enfin, c'est ce que les serpents pensaient.

ooo ooo ooo

"Mh, c'est comme si mes os étaient en bouillie."

Severus lui lança un regard exaspéré, peu convaincant face à son orgueil qui le félicitait. C'est vrai, ils étaient plutôt bon à ça.

Ils étaient carrément géniaux à ça, aurait bien voulu hurler son subconscient. Mais le Serpentard le séquestrait bien au fond de son crâne depuis quelques temps déjà, alors le subconscient préféra se taire. Il admira plutôt le panorama qui s'offrait à lui : les tréfonds, pas si profonds que ça, de l'esprit de Snape, et puis devant, Harry, à moitié étendu sur le grand bureau du vieux cabinet de travail où ils se trouvaient.

Severus balança ses vêtements au garçon en grognant : "Habillez-vous Potter, Lupin vous attend pour le cours de Défense.

- Je tremble", gloussa - oui, gloussa - le plus jeune en saisissant sa chemise d'une main, pas pressé de bouger, pas gêné de sa nudité glorieusement exposée.

Oh, oui, c'était glorieux. Le maître des potions, qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise, ne pu qu'admirer l'excitant tableau qui se présentait à lui. Et non, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Il n'avait plus quinze ans.

"Vos mains tremblent, souffla le gryffondor en le regardant de biais.

- Habillez-vous, Potter."

Juste un peu. Et ça passait déjà. Elles ne tremblaient presque plus, voilà.

Harry se leva finalement, tanguant sur ses jambes chancelantes. Il se sentait soudain vraiment fatigué. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Enfin, c'est la sensation que ses jambes lui donnaient : il ne les sentait presque plus. Merlin, était-ce seulement autorisé d'éprouver autant de plaisir ?

"Allez", Severus lui tendit ses vêtements, le soutenant vaguement dans son amorphie post-coïtal. Il l'aida à enfiler son tee-shirt, lui boutonna son pantalon, et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de défaire les sorts qui isolaient la pièce.

Il sortirent l'un derrière l'autre et descendirent paisiblement les escaliers pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

"Désolé, on a prit du retard", dit, avec un naturel invraisemblable, Potter en rejoignant Lupin à leur table de travail. Ce dernier posa la Gazette qu'il lisait en attendant et sourit au gamin paternellement : "Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que la leçon n'a pas été trop éprouvante". Il tourna son regard vers Severus qui se contenta de récupérer le grimoire qu'il avait laissé là.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'avachit derrière un pavé consacré à des sorts obscurs que Severus savait parfaitement inutiles face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Harry, tu as l'air épuisé. Va donc prendre un café avant qu'on commence." Potter acquiesça vaguement avant de se relever pour se traîner vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Lupin vint rejoindre Severus entre les canapés, les sourcils froncés. Quoi ? Le Serpentard leva les yeux, l'air placide, alors que sa gorge se contractait d'une insolente angoisse. Il l'aimait bien cette angoisse, il en avait l'habitude. Mais là, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle venait foutre ici.

"Severus, annonça le lycanthrope avec sérieux, je pensais que, peut-être, tu pourrais rappeler ses bases en potions à Harry. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très doué, mais ça pourrait lui être utile."

Le maître occlumens était perplexe.

"Et puis ça lui occupera l'esprit ", poursuivit le Gryffondor.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Lupin attendait sa réponse, le Serpentard acquiesça distraitement.

Ce n'était pas normal. C'était comme ci...

Lentement, l'homme se redressa pour fixer, silencieusement ahuri, le Maraudeur qui retournait s'installer à la table de travail.

Ils étaient décendu directement.

Potter revint dans la bibliothèque avec une grande tasse de café et Severus baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Il devina le regard interrogateur que l'adolescent lui jeta, mais il l'ignora. Il aurait dû le sentir. Oh, il aurait compris aussitôt si il n'avait pas été si occupé à faire comme si. C'était terrifiant : son esprit semblait s'être liquéfié depuis qu'il couchait avec Potter. Juste là, c'était évident et il ne l'avait pas vu... Ca faisait une semaine, sous son nez, et il n'avait pas compris.

Un mur.

Remus Lupin s'était caché derrière un mur de briques mal agencées. Et pas une bribe, pas une seule intuition, rien de ce que Severus et ses années de pratique intensive de la légilimencie auraient dû percevoir naturellement, ne transparaissait. L'esprit du vieux Gryffondor était comme un bouquin abîmé qu'on aurait péniblement fermé.

Un piètre occlumens qui se gardait de trop penser. Voilà ce que c'était.

Oh, Lupin, pensa Severus, tu n'as jamais raté ce portoloin...

ooo ooo ooo

**Faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prend la fic ^^**

**A titre informatif, j'ai écris le lemon en écoutant ça (adresse Youtube) : /watch?v=aK4_EOa7lzQ**

**Review ?**


	3. Partie 3

**Titre :** Comme il faut

**Disclaming :** Univers, personnages et salaire à JKR.

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement :** Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Toutes mes condoléances à ceux qui ne supporte pas le yaoi ; veuillez passer votre chemin. Précision : Harry n'a que seize ans.

**Note :** Prend en compte les 5 premiers tomes. Premier HPSS, disons une petite tentative ; n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques (constructive s.v.p.), qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ^^

**Bêta : Gwendolyn Jedusor Black**

**RAR :**

Paazerty : Je ne dévoile rien, sinon c'est pas marrant. Mais sache que j'aime les histoires qui finissent comme il faut... Merci pour tes encouragements !

Devil Of Love : Devil, tu me flatte ! Je n'en mérite pas tant, mais... Ah, j'aime quand tu me dis ça ! Et l'internement n'est pas la solution. Lis un chapitre de ma fic, et tout ira mieux. Ou pas. Dans tout les cas, ça ne sert à rien : comment tu veux aller sur internet avec une camisole ? Hein ?

**Merci à Zenzi qui m'a dépanné en corrigeant ce chapitre.**

ooo ooo ooo

_Potter revint dans la bibliothèque avec une grande tasse de café et Severus baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Il devina le regard interrogateur que l'adolescent lui jeta, mais il l'ignora. Il aurait dû le sentir. Oh, il aurait compris aussitôt s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à faire comme si. C'était terrifiant : son esprit semblait s'être liquéfié depuis qu'il couchait avec Potter. Juste là, c'était évident et il ne l'avait pas vu... Ca faisait une semaine, sous son nez, et il n'avait pas compris._

_Un mur._

_Remus Lupin s'était caché derrière un mur de briques mal agencées. Et pas une bribe, pas une seule intuition, rien de ce que Severus et ses années de pratique intensive de la légilimencie auraient dû percevoir naturellement, ne transparaissait. L'esprit du vieux Gryffondor était comme un bouquin abîmé qu'on aurait péniblement fermé._

_Un piètre occlumens qui se gardait de trop penser. Voilà ce que c'était._

_Oh, Lupin, pensa Severus, tu n'as jamais raté ce portoloin..._

ooo ooo ooo

**Partie 3**

_L'odorat du loup-garou est inégalable._

Il avait commis une erreur, mais celle de Lupin était plus grande encore.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû descendre alors même que l'odeur de Potter lui collait à la peau, alors que son odeur, Potter l'avait dans la peau. Et Lupin n'aurait jamais du croire Severus assez sot pour ignorer cette faute.

Il avait été lent, oui. Mais il était épris du gosse, ça le perturbait. Dans tous les cas, ça l'avait fait tiquer. Et c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il s'aperçoive du manège mental de Remus Lupin.

La raison de tant de silence, il en avait une assez bonne idée et ça n'avait rien de rassurant...

"C'était bon."

Severus haussa un sourcil. Potter se contenta de sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme avec qui il venait d'avoir des relations intimes. Et plutôt excellentes, les relations. Le maître des potions, magnanime, referma ses bras autour de lui. Les draps étaient humides de sueur et leurs peaux moites s'accrochaient doucement. C'était plutôt réconfortant.

Une minute passa, et le gosse dormait déjà. Le Serpentard, lui, fixait le plafond. Intensément. Un tel regard, on le lance à une personne lorsqu'on sait lire au plus profond d'elle. Ou alors, on l'a en considérant le ciel, lorsqu'on espère qu'une divinité quelconque se manifeste pour nous expliquer ce que vient faire un tel foutoir dans notre petit crâne.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La culpabilité... Enfin, pas lorsqu'on se foutait de lui. Ca lui avait paru être une excellente idée. Une brillante vengeance, une action sans victime et avec un message clair. C'était une vraie revendication, et pourtant, Severus s'en voulait.

Faire l'amour au gosse dans sa chambre, à une porte de celle du loup. Sans aucun sort d'intimité. Il aurait aussi bien pu le culbuter contre la commode, dans la pièce où dormait le lycanthrope. Enfin, il ne dormait plus - sûrement -, avec les bruits rouillés de sommier qu'ils avaient fait ici... Et il pouvait se targuer d'avoir fait crier le gosse.

Severus connaissait le vieux Gryffondor : un brave type, et qui aimait Harry comme son fils. Ou du moins qui en avait le souhait. Quelles que soient les intentions du maraudeur, le seul susceptible d'en souffrir, c'était Severus. Et tout ce que le Serpentard avait trouvé à faire, c'était de revendiquer la confiance du gamin de la façon la plus primitive qui soit. Et, non, il n'y avait pas de victime, mais il faisait passer Harry comme tel.

Voilà. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en voulait.

Demain, il irait voir Lupin. S'il était destiné à souffrir d'une quelconque manigance, il s'en tiendrait à ce que les restes de sa conscience malheureuse lui dictaient : il protégerait le gosse. Au moins de lui.

ooo ooo ooo

La porte claqua, d'un son qui terrifiait déjà des générations de sorciers dans un souvenir traumatisant du professeur Severus Snape. Lupin sursauta calmement - c'était sans doute le seul homme sur Terre capable d'une telle chose - et leva deux sourcils polis à l'intention du Serpentard. Ce dernier ne se laissa guère impressionner. Il ne se laissait jamais impressionner. Il insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette et se tint debout, contre la porte, les bras croisés dans une attitude qui fit sentir à un Remus Lupin navré une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Severus ?" interrogea-t-il avec précaution. Il s'était éclairci la gorge avant de parler, si bien que toute la rage qu'il avait silencieusement refoulée depuis des années, et cet été en particulier, se chargea d'une nouvelle colère : la fougue indignée du type qui n'a rien fait. C'est une maladie commune, ça. On vous regarde de travers, vous vous sentez coupable et vous n'en avez pas la moindre raison. Pire : c'est dans le regard accusateur, en face, que fourmille le souvenir d'innommables crimes.

Le Gryffondor fit donc ce qu'il faisait de mieux : il refoula tout. Sans même y prêter attention.

"Je pense, Lupin, que tu as quelque chose à me dire, susurra Severus.

- Ah ? répliqua courtoisement Remus. Et de quoi s'agirait-il ? demanda-t-il en observant son interlocuteur par dessus d'invisible lunette en demi-lune - pour se donner un peu de contenance.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Espèce de-"

Le maître des potions prit une brève inspiration et fit ainsi de Remus le témoin d'un événement mémorable : Severus Snape retenant sa rage.

Le vieux maraudeur en trembla d'horreur. Ca, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil décrépi du salon du 12 square Grimmaurd et referma sur la table basse les dossiers de l'Ordre qu'il étudiait avant qu'on ne vint le déranger.

"Si tu veux me faire dire quelque chose que j'ai préféré ne pas divulguer, il va falloir que tu m'indiques quoi. Je préfère ne pas me tromper, tu comprendras.

- Lupin, je perds patience.

Remus hocha la tête avec compréhension et finit par dire : "Evidemment, comment pourrais tu possiblement oublier les sorts de silence ? Tu en avais inventé un, si je me souviens bien. James n'a jamais réussi à le trouver, celui là.

- A quoi tu joues Lupin ?" Ca sonnait comme une menace. Severus serrait les poings et Remus se souvint fugacement qu'il s'agissait là d'un sorcier capable de flouer Voldemort et/ou Dumbledore, au choix. Quelqu'un d'affreusement puissant.

Il n'osa pas tendre la main vers sa baguette. A quoi bon ?

"J'ai été un peu trop ambitieux. Je crois que j'ai pu te duper un temps, mais quand vous êtes revenus de la leçon d'occlumencie, l'autre soir, j'ai commencé à sérieusement douter. Tu savais que je savais, acheva t-il avant d'ajouter : Harry l'ignore ? "

Severus, la tête relevée avec défiance, ne prit pas la peine de nier. Que ce soit pour Harry, ou pour le reste.

"Dumbledore est au courant." affirma-t-il plus qu'il n'interrogeait.

Remus eut l'air interloqué : "Non, évidemment que non."

Le maître occlumens transperça Remus de son regard, prit d'un doute. "Pourquoi ?" interrogea-t-il finalement.

Le maraudeur, qui venait de prendre conscience de la surprise que provoquait cette annonce, s'avança sur son siège et expliqua avec soin : "Il l'a enfermé ici, avec nous. Pour qu'on l'entraîne. Il l'a laissé grandir dans cette famille, _ces_ moldus. Dumbledore tient à cœur le sort d'Harry, mais il prête bien plus grande attention à la guerre. S'il fallait le sacrifier, il le ferait. Il se serait servi de ça aussi, sans aucun doute.

- Tu préfères que _je_ me serve de lui ? interrogea l'ancien mangemort, incrédule.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je le surveille. Si Harry était malheureux, je l'aurais senti."

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique. "La peur, répliqua Lupin. Ca empesterait la peur partout." Le maraudeur se passa une main lasse sur le visage : "Je ne dis pas que j'approuve, expliqua-t-il avec force, mais je ne vois pas de raison sensée de l'empêcher.

- Pas de raison sensée ? rit Snape, effaré. Je baise le gosse, Lupin. Je l'allonge et je l-

- Oui, je sais ! gronda dangereusement Remus. Mais tu ne lui fais pas de mal. Tu ne le maltraites pas. Il va presque mieux maintenant, et il ne te laisserait pas l'humilier. Ne te méprends pas, quand je vous ai surpris, j'étais fou de rage. Mais je ne vois rien de mieux à faire que ça : laisser courir, et le surveiller de près. J'ai vérifié que tu ne lui aies lancé aucun sort et j'ai mélangé de la poudre de bézoard à tous ses plats, pour être sûr que tu ne l'avais pas empoisonné. Mais, franchement, je te vois mal agir si pathétiquement, et les faits sont là : ça fait deux mois que Harry a l'air de s'attacher à toi. Et puis..." Le maraudeur soupira : "Il va peut-être mourir."

Severus ne bougea pas, interdit.

"S'il le faut, je suis prêt à passer ma vie à le cacher pour le protéger, poursuivit le Gryffondor. Mais tu sais qu'il ne l'acceptera pas. Harry risque de mourir bientôt, et tu n'es pas sans pitié. Je refuse de croire que Lily s'est trompée à ce point sur ton compte," dit Remus avec aplomb.

Cette phrase là, le Serpentard ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il se tourna, prêt à partir.

"Elle ne s'est pas trompée, reprit le lycanthrope avec conviction. Lorsqu'il sera en danger, tu seras là."

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Severus avait une expression douloureuse.

"Je ne peux imaginer meilleure protection," acheva Remus.

ooo ooo ooo

Foutu loup. Espèce de putain d'hybride dégénéré !

Une protection, lui ? Non ! Il avait eu assez de maître, il n'en aurait pas un de plus. Il finirait la guerre comme il avait toujours vécu : en s'accordant autant de sorties de secours que nécessaire. Peut-être qu'il obtiendrait la reconnaissance, finalement. Mais il n'était plus trop sûr de toujours la vouloir, celle-là.

En attendant, il profiterait de Potter, puisque le gamin le lui autorisait.

Oui, seulement... Oh, Salazar... Il n'y arriverait pas. Mais Lupin avait tort. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque bonté d'âme. C'était lui-même qui considérait les choses de travers : Potter, un maître ? Non, évidemment que non. Ce gamin, c'était plutôt une dépendance. Et le mieux avec ce genre de choses - Severus le savait -, c'était d'en consommer jusqu'à l'écœurement. Là, il commencerait à s'en défaire, quand la motivation serait assez grande.

Oui. Si c'était nécessaire, sûrement qu'il le protégerait.

"Je trouve plus ma chaussette," grogna distraitement le matelas, ou plutôt, Harry Potter, plongé sous le lit dans la quête désespérée de ses vêtements.

D'ici, Severus voyait la fuyarde : accrochée au lustre massif de la chambre.

L'adolescent avait cette habitude idiote de balancer ses vêtements en l'air dès qu'il commençait à les retirer, et le Serpentard ne manquait jamais de grimacer en contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais, le matin, il le laissait toujours chercher.

Ca prenait une bonne demi-heure : Harry jurait, grognait et il se traînait à moitié nu dans toute la chambre. Parfois, il se penchait au dessus de Severus - qui attendait allongé qu'il parte - pour regarder de l'autre côté du lit. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Gryffondor finissait irrémédiablement par balancer aux quatre coins de la pièce le peu de vêtements retrouvés, pour pouvoir profiter de trente minutes de plaisir supplémentaire avant de devoir retourner à sa quête. Et si ça prenait plus de trente minutes, le Serpentard acceptait même de l'y aider.

C'était terrible qu'une relation vieille de cinq nuits et une partie de jambes en l'air contre un bureau dans un cabinet de travail compte déjà tant d'habitudes.

Harry finit par retrouver la chaussette et il se percha sur une chaise pour la récupérer. C'était le dernier vêtement. Pas de prolongation, ce matin, pensa avec regret Severus. _Avec regret._.. Merlin. L'adolescent s'assit au pied du lit pour enfiler le bout de tissu récalcitrant, vérifia d'un dernier coup d'œil que sa tenue était complète, et il se leva pour rejoindre l'ancien professeur entre les draps.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea un peu brusquement ce dernier.

- Je m'allonge," murmura le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire en accrochant ses bras autour de la taille nue de Snape.

Ce dernier, totalement dépassé par la situation, se contenta de fixer, crispé, le lustre poussiéreux.

"Chut, souffla le plus jeune en lui prenant un bras pour le placer autour de lui, j'ai encore une petite heure avant de devoir partir."

C'était vrai. Severus se détendit un peu et il autorisa le gamin tout habillé à venir se coller plus près contre son corps dévêtu.

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'en alla silencieusement et Severus se dit que c'était drôlement bien comme genre de sursis. Il se tourna sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur la table de nuit. Il était sept heures du matin et il y avait un caleçon rouge accroché au coin supérieur droit de sa tête de lit.

Le Serpentard l'arracha de bon cœur et le glissa sous ses draps. Ce gamin était absolument irré-cu-pé-rable. Il grogna, satisfait, et un sourire lui échappa.

ooo ooo ooo

"Il y a une fourmi dans mon chaudron."

Snape se pencha au dessus d'Harry pour jeter un coup d'œil au petit chaudron. Il y avait effectivement une fourmi à l'intérieur.

"Enlevez là.

- Mais elle est bizarre."

Ce genre d'inepties ennuyait profondément le Serpentard, mais il se pencha tout de même pour observer brièvement la bestiole. Il fallait avouer qu'un insecte qui se déplaçait ainsi, c'était assez inhabituel.

"On dirait qu'elle danse," dit Harry, amusé.

Le maître des potions, agacé de voir son cours - déjà peu fructueux - perturbé par un animal de moins d'un centimètre de long, se saisit de sa baguette et, d'un sort, sortit la fourmi du récipient. Il n'aurait su dire comment, mais il crut la voir lui faire un doigt d'honneur du bout de ses antennes.

"Elle vous a fait un doigt d'honneur !" s'exclama Potter, ahuri.

Il semblerait qu'il se soit, en effet, fait insulter par une grosse fourmi noire. Merveilleux. D'une pichenette, il éjecta la bestiole qui se dandinait déjà sur la table - dans une espèce de démarche rythmée, avec un lancer de trois pattes à chaque enjambée - et il attrapa le chaudron par l'anse afin de l'examiner.

"Vous l'avez mal nettoyé, Potter, constata-t-il.

- J'aimerai bien que vous me tutoyez.

- Il en est hors de question."

Il reposa la petite marmite en cuivre dans un 'Dong !' sonore.

"Fabriquez une potion dans un chaudron pareil, et c'est du poison que vous créez.

- Pourquoi vous refusez ?

- C'est inapproprié.

- Vous rigolez !"

Severus haussa un sourcil sévère vers l'adolescent et le fixa un instant sans bouger. Puis il dit - ou plutôt, il aboya - : "Croyez-vous vraiment, _monsieur Potter_, que les circonstances spéciales de notre relation officieuse nous permettent une quelconque familiarité lorsqu'il s'agit de votre enseignement ?

- Non, je suppose que non," répondit piteusement le Gryffondor.

Satisfait de cette cuisante victoire, le maître des potions se saisit du manuel coloré de _Apprendre Les Potions, mon premier chaudron,_ sans omettre de bien déposer le livre vers la tranche où l'on voyait écrit en gros _de 3 à 6 ans_. L'humiliation était, selon lui, et quoi qu'en dise le reste de la communauté enseignante planétaire, une des meilleures méthodes d'apprentissage.

Harry, qui avait l'habitude d'un tel traitement, se contenta d'ouvrir le livre au chapitre _Il faut que ça brille ! _qui correspondait, en tout et pour tout, à une double page représentant "Chouette la chouette" en train de nettoyer son chaudron en six étapes illustrées.

Le Gryffondor lança un regard sceptique à son professeur, amant, future ulcère et autre titres gratifiants, et ce dernier se dit brièvement qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se contenter du manuel _6-9 ans_.

- Vous me tutoierez quand on sera... dans l-le cadre de notre relation officieuse ? interrogea Harry.

Dans un grognement réticent, Severus acquiesça.

ooo ooo ooo

"Debout.

- Une seconde."

Severus lança un regard impassible au Gryffondor.

"On peut pas arrêter pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, en se redressant sur un coude. On peut pas arrêter tout court ?"

Le Serpentard continuait de le fixer, toujours glacial.

Harry soupira puis se releva avec difficulté. L'occlumencie, sur le sol en pierre de Poudlard ou sur le parquet de la demeure Black, c'était aussi douloureux. Il y avait le mal de crâne, la bile qu'il sentait au fond de sa gorge et puis l'humiliation.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de souvenirs de ce genre avant, dit finalement Snape, avec ce qui semblait être un intérêt parfaitement détaché.

- Du quel vous parlez ? Celui du plat à tarte abîmé ou l'autre, à l'école primaire dans les toilettes ?

- Dans la pièce sombre."

Le Gryffondor releva la tête un peu étonné : "D'habitude, vous ne m'interrogez que sur les souvenirs humiliants."

L'adulte l'observa, l'air toujours impassible, toujours méfiant et quelque peu calculateur. En gros, la mine de Severus Snape, marque déposée.

"C'était un placard," répliqua-t-il, comme si il parlait à un esprit lent.

Harry fronça les sourcils : "Je croyais que tout le monde était au courant, avec l'édition spéciale de la Gazette de juillet : 'L'Elu'. Vous en avez lu des passages pendant les trois meetings de l'ordre qui ont suivi, ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement sec. Je croyais que vous auriez tout lu."

Oui, Severus avait tout lu. Un fascicule regroupant une biographie de l'Elu, des témoignages - autrement dit, des messages d'amour d'abrutis congénitaux fanatiques -, et une enquête exclusive parmi les moldus, là où aurait grandi Harry Potter. Une enquête à coup d'oubliette et de sorts basiques de vérité, très certainement. Mais pour ce qu'en savait Severus, la Gazette était un ramassis de stupidité. Il disait que le gamin avait été séquestré, négligé et maltraité. Et qu'il dormait dans un placard.

_Il dormait dans un placard_ ? Cette idée absurde engendra une soudaine bouffée d'indignation chez le Serpentard.

Cet article, il l'avait lu dix fois, riant méchamment au récit pathétique et mélodramatique de 'l'enfance malheureuse' du garçon. Mal nourri ? Potter était juste maigrelet comme son père. Le nez cassé à maintes reprises ? Maladroit et idiot. Séquestré et maltraité ? Quelle blague... Hébergé dans un placard ?

Si ça c'était vrai, alors...

"Est-ce que tout était véridique dans cet article ?"

L'adolescent regarda de biais le maître occlumens. Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi s'en tenir. "Eh bien, pas tout non. Mais la plus grande partie du passage des Dursley était juste, oui."

Severus sentit son souffle se précipiter. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent : lors de la préparation d'une potion instable, pendant l'amour, quand il était sur le point de vomir. C'était vrai ? _Ca _?

"Hé ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?

L'homme était sortit de la pièce... Il avait gardé cet article, il en était sûr. Quelque part, dans ses affaires...

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. L'édition spéciale était perdue aux confins de sa valise, dans le coin où il gardait les objets précieux et inutiles. Il se releva, la revue entre les mains. Et il lut.

Le passage des moldus faisait quatre pages et demi, sans compter les photos. Huit pages en tout. Au bout d'un moment, Severus dut s'asseoir.

Les photos représentaient deux gros individus à l'air porcin et une chose élancée à l'allure chevaline. Et cette ménagerie serait sa _famille _? Rien que ça, Severus n'y avait pas cru. Et maintenant qu'il lisait ces choses et qu'elles étaient devenues très réelles, le Serpentard sentit l'indignation lui flouer l'esprit et une pitié intense lui saisir l'estomac.

C'était vrai. _Ca_. Ces deux brutes décérébrées et cette idiote qui avait un jour eu pour sœur une jeune femme formidable... Ils avaient fait ça ?

_'D'aucun dirait qu'ils cherchait à battre la magie hors de lui,' concluait le journaliste._ Merlin.

Il y avait, sur toute une page, une photo du 'placard sous l'escalier'. Sombre, avec une petite lumière suspendue entre deux étagères. Au dessus se trouvaient des chiffons et des boites à chaussure et, en bas, un matelas défoncé à trente centimètres du sol, posé sur une planche rigide. Un soldat en plastique était abandonné dans un coin, empêtré dans les toiles d'araignées. C'était si pathétique que ça avait été, pour Severus, l'évidence qui prouvait l'absurdité d'un tel article. Le 'placard sous l'escalier' ne pouvait pas être vrai.

"Dumbledore a dû faire installer des sorts de protection sur leur maison : tous les sorciers du pays leur envoyaient des lettres piégées."

Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait attendu. Le maître des potions n'osa pas le regarder. Il eut soudain honte et cette sensation ne fit que s'empirer de par sa propre existence. Brusquement, il se leva et repoussa l'adolescent dans le couloir. Et il ferma la chambre à clé.

Harry resta paralysé sur le pallier. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il ne fit rien. Le lendemain, Snape descendit finalement les rejoindre et il fit - de ce que compris l'adolescent -, il fit comme si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Harry n'osa pas dire un mot.

Finalement, tard ce soir là, lorsqu'il tenta timidement de s'inviter dans la chambre du Serpentard, il fut accueilli avec passion et tout fut oublié.

ooo ooo ooo

Ils étaient déjà à la fin octobre, et le temps lugubre n'engageait à rien dans une telle maison. Enfin, si : Harry dormait plus souvent dans la chambre de Severus, et il osait même l'appeler par son prénom, quelques fois. Enfin, quand ça arrivait, le Serpentard se bornait à le vouvoyer pendant le reste de la nuit. Mais il ne le chassait jamais de sa chambre... Parfois, quand il était de bonne humeur, Severus l'appelait Harry. Même si le reste du temps, c'était "Potter" ou "stupide Gryffondor".

"Cette tourte est délicieuse. Les elfes se surpassent.

- Dobby ne reste jamais, remarqua Harry entre deux bouchées. La dernière fois, je suis rentré dans la cuisine et dès qu'il m'a vu, il a disparu.

- Dumbledore préfère sûrement éviter le moindre risque," assura Remus en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

Comme la dernière fois, pensa amèrement Harry. Sirius n'avait pas eu tant d'attention.

"Comment avancent les cours d'occlumencie ? interrogea le maraudeur. Severus m'a dit que tu t'améliorais.

- Il a dit ça ? dit Harry, surpris.

- Il a dit que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemar, acquiesça Remus.

- Ca, Harry ricana, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est parce que Voldemort me bloque le passage maintenant," poursuivit-il en ignorant l'habituelle grimace au nom du Lord noir.

Et puis les autres cauchemars, quand on a quelqu'un dans son lit, c'est beaucoup moins ennuyeux.

"Ca sert à rien.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea le loup-garou.

- L'occlumencie, enfin, les cours. Ca sert à rien.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- C'est la vérité. Franchement Remus. On parle d'un type qui a tué des milliers et des milliers de personnes ! Quelque chose d'assez terrifiant pour transformer le pays entier en une espèce d'autruche géante. Personne ne veut qu'il revienne, mais il est là. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais je suis censé le détruire. Comment ?"

Il soupira : "Même Se-Snape, qui a pu le duper pendant des années, même lui ne peut rien faire. L'occlumencie ne me servira pas. Que je parvienne à la maîtriser ou non. Les cours de défense, de potions, tout ça, c'est inutile. Ca me sera peut-être utile, si je survis, mais arrête de faire comme si ça- tout ça, servait vraiment à quelque chose.

- Je suis sûr que Dumble-

- ARRETE ! Assez ! Remus, laisse tomber."

Harry grogna et se leva pour débarrasser son assiette sous l'œil attristé de son parrain de substitution.

"Il y a un problème, ici ?"

Les deux Gryffondor tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Severus venait d'ouvrir la porte et il se tenait debout dans son embrasure. L'adolescent hocha la tête et évita du regard ses aînés. Il nettoya son assiette et ses couverts, puis il sortit de la cuisine dans le silence général, bousculant le Serpentard au passage.

Harry avait monté les trois premières marches de l'escalier après le couloir lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il ne savait pas de quoi les deux anciens professeurs discutaient si brusquement, mais il devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à y faire. Lentement, il fit demi-tour. Il évita le porte-parapluie hideux de l'entrée, les tapis capricieux et autres objets douteux qu'il connaissait par cœur dans cette maison. Et il se colla doucement dans l'ombre, juste à côté des grandes portes de l'immense cuisine.

"... que je fasse quoi, Lupin ?

- Parle-lui ! Écoute-le ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un.

- De moi !" s'esclaffa Severus avec, Harry le devinait, un rictus amer.

Un silence suivit, et la voix centenaire du pas si vieux Remus finit par dire : "Qui d'autre ?"

Il y eut un bruit sec, des sons de casseroles et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement. Il s'en fallut d'un geste pour que Harry ne la reçoive pas dans la tête - ça lui aurait sans doute fracassé le crâne. Le mouvement fut certainement ce qui le trahit : Snape posa son regard sur lui et son visage pâle se couvrit d'un masque sans expression. Il tendit la main et saisit Harry par le poignet.

"Euh... Ca dérange pas que je vienne dans cette chambre si tôt ? hésita Harry. Je veux dire, Remus n'est même pas couché. S'il passe me parler-

- Il est déjà au courant.

- A-Au courant ? interrogea confusément l'adolescent.

Il se tenait debout, bêtement planté là où l'avait laissé Snape en le traînant dans la chambre du bout du couloir. L'homme était assis au bord du lit et défaisait ses chaussures avec méthode. Constatant que le Gryffondor ne profitait pas de l'occasion pour envahir son espace personnel avec son enthousiasme habituel, il s'arrêta dans sa tâche et lui lança un regard impatient : "Tu préfères dormir dans ta chambre ? interrogea-t-il un peu rudement. J'ai pensé-

- Non, non, c'est bien ici. Mais, comment ça, _au courant_ ?"

Severus retira sa chaussure droite d'un coup sec. "Il est au courant.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. C'est tout ? Il est au courant. De tout ? Co-Qu...

- Si ce que tu veux savoir, c'est ce qui passe par la tête d'un loup-garou, prêcheur _et_ Gryffondor, tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne."

Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse lui ronger l'estomac. Remus savait ? Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

"Il- le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge. Il a dit quoi ?"

Le maître des potions, qui avait fini de retirer ses chaussures et s'attaquait maintenant à sa robe, l'observa un instant avant de répondre : "Il n'approuve pas, mais il ne peut rien contre.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda le Gryffondor qui commençait à paniquer.

- Ce qui veut dire, reprit le Serpentard en retirant sa robe, que tout dépend de vous, monsieur Potter."

Harry nota le retour au vouvoiement. Bien. Tout dépend de moi, pensa-t-il.

Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il était bien ici... Il pencha la tête et fixa de biais l'homme qui se parait pour la nuit devant lui.

_Parle lui_, qu'il avait dit, Remus. _Écoute-le_.

Et Severus Snape, le froid, le glacial Serpentard l'avait monté dans sa chambre. Parler et écouter, ce n'était certainement pas son truc, mais Harry eut la fulgurante idée que le terrible maître des potions allait essayer.

L'adolescent respira un grand coup et s'assit au bord du lit. Snape partit récupérer dans sa malle une robe de nuit - élément basique de la garde robe sorcière dont Harry n'avait pas fini de rire - et l'enfila rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, en face du Gryffondor.

"On va parler ?" murmura timidement ce dernier.

Le Serpentard eut soudain l'air douloureusement ennuyé. "Si c'est nécessaire, répondit-il finalement.

- C'est pas vraiment comme si tu-," Harry s'arrêta un instant. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à tutoyer Severus. Dans sa tête, ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Mais en vrai... C'était Severus Snape, ce type incompréhensible et inhumain. C'était celui qui intimidait encore toute sa génération à Poudlard, et il l'avait vu nu. Pire, il l'avait touché, et il l'avait même fait gémir. Un foutu petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il dû baisser la tête pour s'empêcher de glousser.

" u'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda froidement l'aîné qui semblait toujours se sentir un peu visé par ce genre de chose.

- Rien, sourit Harry en agitant la tête. Je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense ton-

- Je vais bien, répéta Harry. Mais je peux rester, cette nuit ?"

Le Serpentard, pris au dépourvu, acquiesça. Il observa le Gryffondor un instant de plus, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir fondre en larme à tout moment. Finalement, il se leva : "J'ai verrouillé la porte, si tu veux aller te préparer..." Severus se tut en voyant le garçon se déshabiller avec sa grâce habituelle puis se glisser dans le lit et éjecter - dans un réflexe pudique absurde - son sous-vêtement de dessous les draps.

"J'ai froid."

L'ancien professeur lui lança un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'exaspéré s'il n'avait pas fixé le lit avec tant de convoitise. Harry en eut une crampe à l'estomac.

"J'arrive."

ooo ooo ooo

Le lendemain matin, Harry suivit le principe fondamental de la philosophie de Severus : lorsqu'il retrouva Remus pour le petit déjeuner, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Snape aurait été fier, vraiment. Mais s'il y avait une chose que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas envisagé - et que Severus avait lui même du mal à assimiler -, c'était que le maraudeur était tout aussi capable d'une telle pratique : "Arthur Weasley a visité notre cheminée ce matin, lança-t-il négligemment en se tartinant un toast. Il appelait depuis le bureau de Dumbledore," ajouta-il à titre informatif.

Harry attendit, curieux.

"Apparemment, poursuivit Remus, les Weasley vont venir s'installer au 12 Square Grimmaurd dès dimanche. On anticipe bon nombre d'attentats pour la période des fêtes à venir alors c'est plus pratique étant donné qu'on va enchaîner les meetings. Et Ron et Hermione nous rejoindront un peu avant Noël. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?" demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

Les attentats ou mon univers qui se disloque ? voulut demander Harry.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer maladroitement.

ooo ooo ooo

**Je peux vous promettre du Lemon pour le prochain chapitre et plein de complications...**

**Review ?**


End file.
